A Combination Of Ice and Water
by farahjasteh
Summary: Juvia has always been in love with Gray, the man who showed her sunshine. But will he ever show love back to her, or will she forever be trying to find he's heart?
1. Prologue

_A/N I do not own Fairy Tail (even though I wish I did). So this is the first Fairy Tail fanfiction that I've done and I'm not sure if it'll be a success yet, but I'm hoping :). There wasn't a lot of Juvia x Gray available so i decided to write my own because they are just so cute together and I always thought Juvia should get a chance to get the love she deserves from Gray, I mean she tries so hard. Enjoy 3_

**Prologue**

The dripping sound of rain is a sound I've heard all my life. Since I was born, rain has surrounded me in every way, making everyone around me constantly annoyed. Drip, drip, drop. I had no friends at school because everyone wanted the gloomy rain girl to go away. The longer I was around, the longer it would become gloomy. I could never go out with one person for more than a few weeks, because soon they would realize that without me, life is bright and fun. After sitting in the rain for all my life, I realized that there is only one thing I wish for: to see the sun.

That changed one day in the middle of a fight against a really attractive man: Gray Fullbuster. He captured my heart the moment I set my eyes on him. "My name is Juvia, one of the element four." I was part of a guild named Phantom Lord, where me and 3 others were part of a group named element four, where they've accepted me for who I was.

"You're one of the element four?" He asked with a determined look on his eyes.

"I cannot believe two of the element four has already been defeated, but do not underestimate Juvia and Aria." I said, as determined as he was.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I don't go easy on people who hurt my friends." He stared at me with cold eyes. "Even if they are women or children." _He cares about his friends, what a kind person!_ We looked at each other in silence –except for the raindrops against my umbrella- for a couple of seconds. I stared at him, trying to maintain a look of complete hatred for the enemy but I just couldn't. I blushed and looked away quickly, not wanting him to see me.

"Really? Then… Juvia gives up. Goodbye!" I started to walk off. _What's wrong with me!_

"Wait! What the heck?" He shouted in the rain. _What am I supposed to do now? I really don't want to fight him._ Even with my heart pounding in my chest, I came to my decision: I had to fight. I was part of a guild that accepted me for whom I was and protected me since I was little; I had to obey their orders, even to fight against Gray.

"Water Lock!" I screamed. A bubble of water surrounded him as he floated in the middle of it. I immediately regretted my decision when I heard him groan in pain. "Oh no! He's in pain! What should I do? I should release him now or else-"Abruptly, he formed ice against my attack and broke my bubble. I gasped in shock; it's been so long since someone escaped from my water lock. _This is the power of an ice wizard. Our powers are so perfect for each other! It's like we're bound by fate! He… he must be my prince!_

"Trying for a surprise attack? You bitch!" He shouted, kneeling in pain. Suddenly he stood up and started taking his clothes off. His firm muscles fit perfectly with his fairly tanned skin, but why is he stripping?

"I don't want to frighten a women, but you'd better surrender immediately. Otherwise you're going to get hurt!" _He cares if I get hurt or not!_ He stood up and clapped his hands together. "Ice make lance!" Lances shot out of blue magic and aimed for my body. I didn't bother moving, I've never been hit by a physical attack and I never will be. The lances shot straight through by water body and didn't hurt at all.

"Juvia's body is made of water; you cannot attack me with physical attacks. Farewell, my small blossom of love! Water slicer!" Deadly sharp slices of water shot out of my blue magic and aimed for him. Thankfully, he dodged and my magic hit a stone pillar behind him, breaking it.

"High powered water jets can even cut through steel. Underestimate the power of water, and you will regret it." I smiled, sensing his fear.

"She's a tough one" He said to himself "Ice make battle ax!" A sharp ax divided my body in half but did no damage.

"You cannot defeat Juvia. You still have a chance to save yourself, please leave. Bring me Lucy Heartfillia. If you do I will ask my master to withdraw." Lucy was the girl our guild was after; she was a member of Fairy Tail and also a daughter of a really rich man.

"Hey, don't give me that crap." I gasped in shock. "We're both already way past the point of retreating, and Lucy is our ally! I'll give up my life before handing her over to you!" _Give up his life?_ A sharp pain filled my heart as I realized my Gray loved another women. I felt a huge pang of jealousy filling me with hatred.

"Lucy shall not be forgiven!" My hatred fueled my next attack, making me create boiling water that surged out my arms and shoot at Gray straight in the chest.

"Hey! Why are you mad at Lucy?" He shouted against my rage. I ignored him and shot another attack, this time he dodged but I turned it and aimed at him again. "It's fast!" He commented. "My creation magic can't keep up!" The same sequence of circling and attacking him was all I was thinking about as power surged through me.

"Ever since Juvia was born, she's been within the rain." I wondered why I was telling him this. "In the rain, there is no one who can defeat Juvia! Be boiled inside Juvia's jealousy!" Huge droplets of boiling water splashed on the ground he was standing on a second ago. As he backed up to where he couldn't dodge anymore, the biggest drop hurled itself against him.

"Ice make shield!" A huge block of ice protected Gray against the boiling water but his ice melted quickly against it, creating steam all around us. "What incredible heat! I can't stand it!" He shouted against the heat.

"I told you already! Inside the rain is Juvia's world! No one can defeat Juvia!" I shouted at him with a cold stare. As I smashed the boiling water against him, I noticed he had suddenly disappeared. _He used the steam as a smoke screen?_ _He's not just a pretty face, he's smart, too._ I smashed water at all force around me, looking for him. I used my power to drag him out as we stood face to face again. "This is the end of you!" I screamed, as a shot another stream of boiling water at him.

My eyes widened as he flew straight into the boiling water. _Is he trying to kill himself?_ "FREEZE!" He shouted as he froze my stream of boiling water. My eyes widened further, _how is this even possible?_ He flew straight at me with his ice and froze me solid. A huge block of ice encased me. My eyes trailed down as I noticed his hand was right around my right breast. He froze in realization as we both blushed and he released the ice. _Juvia is so embarrassed! _

"Sorry!" He said as he took a step backwards. I feel on my knee, realizing my defeat. _He released me from the ice even in battle. He's so kind!_ "Let's start over again!"

"No, I can't. Juvia cannot bring herself to harm you." I murmured.

"Huh? So you're admitting you can't win against me?" He said, not realizing my feelings for him.

"Juvia is stronger than Lucy. Juvia will be able to protect you." I said, trying to voice out my jealousy.

"Protect? Me?" _Boys can be so blind. _My cheeks were bright red by then, I couldn't help myself with him.

"B-Because… Juvia… lov-" I was cut off as Gray glanced around.

"Sheesh, now the rain's gotten stronger." He commented.

"Because Juvia is frustrated!" I said, blushing further.

"Man, this rain is so gloomy…" White boiling rage coursed through me as he said the same sentence people have been saying all my life. _Why is Juvia around? We can't ever have any fun with her, it's so gloomy! I hate the rain, it's always so gloomy! Juvia we have to break up, I can't go fishing or camping with you around! I can't take the gloominess any longer!_ I felt discarded yet again. I thought Gray would be different, that he was the one for me. I thought he could understand my pain, but he was the same as all of the others. Gray's sentence echoed through my mind as I stared at him for a couple of seconds.

I let my anger take over as a huge stream of water engulfed Gray's body. This time, he had no chance to freeze the water, it was ten times hotter. _Love… WHO NEEDS LOVE? _I let my entire body become water and shot at him at full speed. He pushed against me with his arms and I felt his entire strength as the ice prickled against my skin, and all my water became ice and exploded. _He even froze the rain. What magical power!_

"Ice Geyser!" He shouted and created a huge stream of ice coming out of the ground straight at me. It was easily four times my size and I couldn't dodge in time as it filled me up completely and broke into thousands of tiny pieces.

"I lost." I whispered as I fell towards the floor with the pieces of ice. "It's all over now… everything… Juvia, like a raindrop, will fall to the ground, and scatter into tiny fragments… A fitting end to an unwanted rain woman…" I said, giving up all hope as I fell off the building. "This is a fitting end for me." Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine and pull me up.

"Don't let go of my hand! I'm not letting you fall!" Gray screamed at me from above. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why did you save Juvia?" I asked quietly, after he pulled me up.

"Who knows?" He said. "Anyways, get some sleep." He leaned against a wall as I lied on my back. _Why... why would he save a gloomy rain woman like me? _"So, finally cooled down?" He smiled at me as tears filled my eyes. I blinked as blinding light hit me.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and stared at the sky. "The rain has stopped."

"Oh, it's finally clearing up." Gray commented and smiled wider.

"These are… clear skies. I've never seen them before." The sun shone against my pale skin as I looked around at the sky that I've always imagined.

"Really?" He grinned and looked down. "Nice, huh? Clear skies are great."

"Yes… They're beautiful, truly…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Juvia! I love you! I've always had! Be with me forever and my life will be complete!" Gray shouted in glee and pressed his body against mine.

"Juvia loves you, too Gray! We can finally be together." I screamed and hugged him tighter. My dream has come true at last: my prince has finally come for me. Suddenly the ground begun to shake as we both looked around at the commotion. A giant blue cat about 50 foot tall stared at us while eating fish. He grinned at as widely and said, "HE LIIIIIKES YOU", the booming sound of echoed all around us. The cat threw the fish away and knelt down to grab Gray. "YUMMY HUMAN!" He opened his mouth and threw Gray in, swallowing him in one bite.

"NOOOO! GRAY-SAMA!" I screamed as I woke up in the horse carriage.

"Uh… Juvia… are you ok?" My friend, Gajeel asked. He was also a member of Phantom Lord, Gajeel has long spiky black hair and red slit eyes. Most of his body is covered with metal thuds as he is the metal dragon slayer, his appearance makes him look like a mean guy but he is actually a really caring guy that protects all of he's guild members whole-heartedly.

"Juvia was just dreaming about…" _Gray-sama_. My cheeks flushed with red, I will be able to see him soon! Gajeel and I were riding in a carriage heading towards Magnolia Town, where the Fairy Tail guild was located. After Phantom Lord was destroyed by the fight, I decided that since I was a free mage, I would join Fairy Tail to take care of Gray and protect him from evils- especially Lucy. I asked Gajeel if he wanted to join too and after lots of arguments and discussions, he finally agreed.

The carriage came to a stop as I glanced around at the guild. "It's so beautiful!" I gasped as I reached up to touch the 'Fairy Tail' sign.

"Eh, it's alright." Gajeel scoffed and walked away. Our new master- Master Makarov – walked out the huge doors and greeted us with a wave. I trailed after him into a bar with more than 50 long tables and chairs. There were guild members all around us laughing, playing, fighting, drinking and having fun. In Phantom Lord, everyone in the guild was focused on their own problems and had no time to play around. I never thought I would ever see a guild so full of life. Long banners of the Fairy Tail symbol hung around the room and many unfamiliar faces waved at Master and nodded at me. In the center of the room stood Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy and of course: Gray.

"Master!" Erza said, glancing up at us.

"Oi! You losers are finally back." Master shouted. I saw Gray look up and gasp as he saw me. "This is our new member, Juvia. Isn't she a cutey?" I smiled at them sweetly.

"Juvia is glad to be of service!" I said as a curtsied.

Gray laughed and said, "So you finally joined?"

"Yes! And Juvia will work really hard!" I shouted, laughing.

"Glad to have you!" Lucy said. I stared at her with all the hatred I could muster. She was the huge stone blocking my path to Gray. She must be destroyed.

"We also have one more member." Master commented, still smiling. I knew this was going to be really bad; the Fairy Tail members hated Gajeel because of what he has done to the guild. "Come on, say hi to everyone." Gajeel walked into the room with a smug expression. I could see everyone in the guild gasping and sneering at him as he walked in.

"Hey! You've got to be kidding!" Gray shouted. Natsu and him went into their fighting positions and glared at him. "Gajeel… why is he…?" I rushed in between them to stop the fight that was bound to happen.

"Wait! Juvia recommended him!" I said with a worried expression.

"Juvia is one thing, but he's the very person who destroyed the guild!" Erza said with determined eyes.

"Now, now…" The master said, "They say yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's friends, yes?" Silence filled the room as everyone starred at Gajeel; I traced a nearby table quietly, hoping for the best.

"This has got to be some joke! You expect me to go on jobs with this guy?" Natsu shouted as he banged his fist on the table.

"Don't worry. I'm not sharing my work!" I stared at Gajeel, hoping for him to notice that he's not making the situation any better. "I just want jobs, that's all. I can't believe I ended up here in the most annoying guild of all…"

"Say that again and I'll punch your face in!"

"You better try and find out!" They glared at each other for a few more seconds before I decided to say something.

"Poor Gajeel-kun was always all alone, and Juvia couldn't leave him like that, so…" I looked at Gray and the evil look he was giving Gajeel. "It's not that kind of relationship though!"

"It's in the role of we elders to guide youth from the wrong path to the right one." Master commented. "Deep down, he's still good, or so I wish to believe."

"If that's your decision, Master…" I sighed in relieve, at least Erza would listen to the Master. "But I think it is best if we watch him carefully for now." Everything quieted down after that, since everyone listened to Erza. After we danced and partied to Mirajane's song, Erza called us over to get our Fairy Tail stamps.

I glanced around at my body, wondering where to put it. During the long carriage ride, I already made a pendant with a large Fairy Tail symbol in the middle; there was no point in putting a visible stamp. "I want mine on my left thigh." I told Erza as she stamped it. "It's the same blue as Gray's eyes!" I gushed in happiness as I saw the result.

Gajeel looked at he's arm, where he's old Phantom Lord Stamp was located. He pointed to the same spot and Erza pushed the magic stamp on it. "Uh… thanks."

I glanced around the room where many of the Fairy Tail wizards were laughing at something Natsu said, _so this is what home feels like_. I starred at the stamp on my thigh, and covered it with my dress. We were officially Fairy Tail wizards and the first thing I was going to was to follow Gray around! I walked over to the table where Erza, Happy, Gray, Natsu and Lucy were sitting. I glared at them as I saw they were all laughing at something Lucy said. _Gray is mine!_ I hid behind a pillar and stared at them from behind.

"What are you doing, Juvia?" Gray's voice behind me made me freeze, how did he move so fast? I turned around and smiled.

"Gray-sama, where do you live?" I looked at him sweetly.

"I'm not telling you." He said and walked away slowly.

I trailed after him pouting. "Why not?"

"Because you're going to be stalking me all the time. You are already going to do that here, no need also do it at my house." He looked down and grinned at me, waiting for my reaction. I blushed against he's look.

"Do you live with Lucy?" I asked. They were always so close with each other, I was sure they were dating.

"No." He laughed. "Why would I live with Lucy?"

"Juvia thought… Gray-sama…" I gulped.

"Hey! Gray! Let's go on another quest! Lucy needs money again!" Natsu shouted and waved at him. I glared at him for ruining the mood. Outside, a thunderstorm was starting.

"Oh! I'm coming! And this better not be an acting job again!" He glanced at me and walked up to the bulletin board. I sighed and went back to Gajeel. I was about to ask Gray – before Natsu cut us off- if I could join his group of five and go on jobs with them but then I realized that he didn't even need me around for company because he already had all he wanted. I needed to stay with Gajeel and keep him from trouble and not focus on my feelings so much.

"Let's go find somewhere to live." Gajeel said as a sat down beside him.

I glanced up sharply at him and blushed. "Together? Alone?"

"Yeah, we've been friends since you were twelve, it doesn't really matter." I tried to read his expression but he was looking away.

"Um… Gajeel…" I gulped.

"I don't really care where it is, so just go find something nice for yourself." He said and walked to the jobs board. I spent the rest of the day looking at different apartments and checking out Magnolia. After hours of searching I ended up at the apartment I tried to avoid the most: a 2- room apartment right above Lucy's. After unpacking all my clothes, buying grocery and furniture, and decorating the entire apartment, I was exhausted.

I lied on my soft water bed thinking of all the things Gray and I have in common. As I traced my hands along the bed sheet I thought of the first time I met Gray, with he's dark intense eyes and bare chest panting at the damage I caused. _Juvia knows he will be my prince_. Suddenly Gajeel walked in with a smirk on his face, he glanced around the room I had just set up as I got off the bed and fixed my hair.

"Did you find a good job for us? We need money for the rent." I asked.

"Nah, there wasn't anything good. We can just wait for next week's listings and relax for a week with this stupid guild." He said.

I scoffed at him and looked out the window at the pouring rain. Suddenly I heard a loud bang as I heard a male voice laughing. Immediately I rushed outside my room, hoping for Gray. I walked in on Natsu breaking the living room window and barging in without asking. "Yo!" I stared at him as Happy flew in carrying Lucy. "Nice place!" He started sniffing around the room and eating things I had just bought.

"Natsu! Be polite!" She ran after him, grabbing at him. Happy circled around, peeking into all my things.

"HEY! GET OUT!" Gajeel shouted at them. I smiled and sat down; this was a much better guild then Phantom Lord.

"Where's Gray-sama?" I asked with a blush.

"He's packing for our new quest. We're leaving tomorrow." Lucy said as she held Natsu by he's arms.

"Oh…" I said sadly, "When are you coming back?"

"I don't really know much, the job description isn't detailed, and it doesn't say anything except that we need to go save someone who's been kidnapped. The job doesn't seem tough for our team but the pay is really good, about 2,000,000 jewels." I gasped in shock, what a large amount!

"Juvia will miss Gray no matter how long the job takes." I sighed sadly and leaned back on the couch. Lucy let go of Natsu and sat beside me, smiling. Out of instinct, I glared at her coldly.

"You can come if you want, we wouldn't mind." She said, ignoring my stare.

"But Juvia needs to stay with Gajeel; he will get in a fight with everybody in the guild if I leave." I sighed again and watched as Gajeel hit Natsu in the head with a pan. Natsu screamed in rage and started burning everything in the kitchen.

"If I tell you where Gray lives, can we be friends?" She said and smiled sweetly.

I glared at her further as I realized what she just said, "YOU KNOW WHERE GRAY-SAMA LIVES?" She nodded and laughed.

"Well, he comes over all the time so it's natural he has to tell me where he lives." She said it like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"JUVIA MUST KNOW NOW! JUVIA MUST CAPTURE GRAY'S HEART BEFORE LUCY DOES!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I grabbed a piece of paper and pen for Lucy to write on. After learning the exact detail of Gray-sama's house and what he does every single second of every day, I hurried Lucy, Natsu and Happy out of my apartment and went back to bed.

The next day I woke up at 6:00 a.m. and followed sneakily behind Lucy to the guild, hiding myself whenever she turned around. I watched behind a pillar as she was greeted by Erza, Gray, and an almost-late Natsu. Erza was shouting at Natsu for delaying everyone's time when I noticed Ezra's extreme mountain of luggage. I gasped in shock and couldn't help but glance back at the small bag I was bringing. _Juvia hopes this is enough for the journey. _After the group of five waved goodbye to everyone I followed them down the path towards the exit of Magnolia.

As the hot afternoon burned on, I leaned against a tree, panting. Their speed was increasing almost every hour and it was becoming difficult for me to walk on. As I turned around to get food out of my bag, someone dark rushed out of the bush behind me and grabbed me by my arms. I squirmed against he's grasp, stopping myself from screaming. My legs shot apart as I prepared myself to send a water lock on the dark character behind me. "Water lo-", I stopped my attack as I head a familiar chuckle against my ear.

"You didn't think I would find you, did you?" I gulped against his increased lock against my arms, "Or you just thought I wouldn't be looking."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Gajeel! What are you doing here?" I asked as he released me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he started laughing crazily.

"Ha! I scared you!" I glared at him coldly for scaring me and turned back to check if the group was still around.

"You made us lose them! Now how is Juvia going to catch up? Stop bothering Juvia and go back to the guild!" I hit him angrily and sat down in defeat. "This is all your fault!"

"Get up Juvia, we can still catch up." Gajeel said as he continued laughing. I glared at him again before I started running in the same direction. I felt Gajeel's presence behind as I felt he's gaze on me.

"I don't get what you see in this guy… he's so cold to everyone." I blushed against Gajeel's words.

"You shouldn't be talking, you're even colder." I commented. "And how do you know about…?" I blushed further as he grinned at me.

"Everyone knows, you are really obvious in front of him, and you're always blushing." He said and scoffed. "But personally I think he's weak like the rest of the guild… you need someone who can protect you." He looked away suddenly and I smiled.

"What, like you?" He turned towards me with wide eyes. _Revenge is sweet. _Silence followed as we focused more on running then talking. After running for a while, we finally caught up and I leaned against a tree, panting. _Why doesn't Juvia just show herself? _I glanced at Gajeel and saw that he was setting up camp.

"Why did you follow me here?" He stared at me for a second, thinking of an answer.

"Because I didn't want to be stuck in the stupid guild with nothing to do." He answered and turned away. After watching he's rough movements, I got up and patted the dirt out of my outfit, thinking of something to do. After thinking for a couple of minutes, I decided that there was nothing better to do then to walk around. I walked to an empty field and gasped as I saw the beautiful moon looming above me.

"Juvia is so lonely…" I said as I circled around. Suddenly I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me, I jumped backwards in shock. "Gajeel? Is that you?" I asked, knowing that it probably wasn't. The creature walked towards me slowly and curiously as I kept its pace walking backwards. I could hear the ragged breath and fast heart rate against my chest as the creature made a high pitched screech and lunged itself from the bushes. As I saw the chipmunk emerge, I laughed loudly in relief, _Juvia's mind always exaggerates everything._

My laugh abruptly stopped as I felt the ground beneath me giving out and falling into the river more than 200 feet below. I gasped and held onto anything I could, screaming for help. "Gajeel! Where are you?" I tried used all the strength I had left to raise myself onto the solid ground, but it wasn't enough, my energy was all gone from a whole day of running. I could feel my grip slipping as I held on for dear life. My left hand scrapped against the rocks as I tried again to lift my body and I felt blood dripping down my arms. "Please! Anyone!" As I held onto the platform as hard as I could, my body shook against my weight, and with a final plea I felt both my hands give out and I prepared myself for crashing into the lake below.

Suddenly, a hand grasped mine and raised me up with a quick pull. I wiped the tears dripping down my face as I tried to look at the person who saved me. "Juvia! What could you be doing here?" Gray asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Gray-sama knew?" I asked, shocked.

"After Lucy told me she told you about the job, I figured you were going to follow me. And by the way, I could hear you talking to yourself a mile away." He said as he grinned.

I leaned towards him quickly and hugged him, laughing whole heartedly. "Thank you for saving Juvia's life, Gray-sama!"

Gajeel's POV

I was looking from behind a tree when Juvia hugged Gray, laughing. I turned away quickly, this doesn't even concern me. Lucy was looking at me from behind, with a curious smile. "Why did you let him rescue her? Why didn't you go do it yourself?" I glared at her and walked back to camp, this has nothing to do with her. I spent the rest of the night sitting by a rock, listening to Juvia laugh with the rest of the group. She returned hours later, finding me already asleep.

The next day the group explained to us where we were heading: a town north of Magnolia named Onibus. We reached there by noon and ate a huge meal together, messing up the entire restaurant. Then we hiked down a path to a small house in the woods. The house was a bright blue that illuminated the dark forest, _if this was supposed to be some kind of secret hind out, why would they make it so obvious?_

"So, do we knock?" Lucy asked nervously. Erza nodded and knocked on the door, with no response. We stood there for a couple of seconds before she knocked again, receiving the same results.

"I'm getting tired of this, let's just go in!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the door down. "HELLOO? IS ANYONE HOME?" An old and fragile lady sat in the corner of the empty room sobbing.

"Who are you?" She asked softly as she looked up.

"We're from Fairy Tail; we got a job request about a kidnap to this address." Gray said.

"Fairy Tail? No, no! That must be a mistake; I made this request to Phantom Lord!" She shouted as she shivered.

"Mother? Who are they?" A male walked into the room with a soft smile.

"They say there from Fairy Tail, I swear I made the request to Phantom Lord, I SWEAR!" She shouted again.

"Phantom Lord has been disbanded, but we can still do the job if you like." Erza said. I saw the women look at her son quietly.

"I'm afraid we can't-"The male stopped talking as he's gaze focused on Juvia. "Never mind, any guild will be fine for this job, just please save my father."

"My husband has been kidnapped by a dark guild. They kicked us out of our house and told us to never come back, and that they'll kill him if we call the police. I didn't know what to do then to contact a guild." The woman said as her voice shook.

"Then Fairy Tail is on the job!" Natsu shouted as he prepared to head out the door, we all started to follow him but stopped as the woman fell onto her knees.

"It's not that simple. Our house… no… our mansion… is one of the biggest in Fiore. We have more than 100 rooms of different shapes and sizes… you see, my husband has a great love for designing. It's almost impossible to go through a lot of the rooms because most of them are traps."

"Then how is the dark guild navigating?" Lucy asked.

"I gave them the key… the key to…" The woman stopped as she collapsed on the floor.

"The key to the final and biggest room." The male said darkly.

Juvia's POV

I stared at the creepy man standing in front of us, he looked very familiar to me but I couldn't figure out where I knew him. "Now I'm getting pumped up!" Natsu shouted as he ran out the door. Lucy sighed as the rest of us headed out the crumbled doors.

"Wait but where is this mansion?" I asked curiously.

"I think… we just found it…" Gray said as his head tilted up, his face was completely shocked. I followed he's eyes and looked up, seeing a mansion so huge It was nearly 30 times the size of the houses around it.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO NAVIAGATE THROUGH THAT?" Lucy shouted. Natsu started laughing and ran towards the building with a crazy amount of speed. As we walked into the mansion after Natsu, I felt Gray's glance.

"Are you scared?" He asked teasingly.

"If Juvia was scared, she wouldn't have followed you." I said determinedly. We entered a huge room with 3 chandeliers looming above us. The large room divided out into 4 different corridors.

"Let's split up." Erza said, making the decision for all of us.

"YAY! LET'S GO HAPPY!" Natsu said as he and Happy ran to the corridor on the left.

"I'm going to go into this one. You four can team up into pairs." Gray said as he exited to the door on the right. I stared at him in horror. _But Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama! _Erza started to exit into the second corridor before Lucy hurried after her.

"Wait Erza, I'm going to team up with you!" She shouted before disappearing into the corridor. I turned around to look at Gajeel's expression before noticing that he had already gone off without me.

"Gajeel! Wait for Juvia!" I shouted and followed him into the 3rd corridor.


End file.
